Shade Crystal
The Shade Crystals are an interconnected web of evil creatures and soldiers seeking to take over the galaxy at all costs. The Alpha Shade was destroyed, causing the collapse of over 90% of Shade infrastructure. They have since rebuilt and are stronger than ever. The main focus of the Shade is swarm capabilities. Creatures Whenever Shade creatures are in large groups or being led by a Commander, they will have increased strength. General Infantry Swarmers: Flying creatures with the ability to fire spines and swoop with razor sharp talons that can pierce through titanium. Gryphon: A much larger version of the Swarmer, with armor and the ability to carry weapons and troops along with it. Swarmers are released from them, and they can be considered as the "Queen" of that group of Swarmers. They are about as large as a Blackhawk helicopter. They can swoop like their smaller counterparts, although now they can destroy entire bridges while they are at it. Soldiers: Human-like drones that employ superhuman strength, advanced weaponry and commonly, blades, and they operate with a semi-hive mind, communicating when they spot an enemy or a location of interest. Tier 2 Crawlers: Small four legged dog-like creatures that move quickly and can scale walls easily and leap great distances. Their jaws are capable of biting through steel. Ultracrawlers: Very large six-legged creature that operates as a mobile platform. Its legs are protected by strong armor and so is the rest of its body, although with enough wear it can be damaged. It behaves like a spider in the way it walks, and it carries troops and heavy weapons such as large cannons. It stands at 60x60x60 feet. Beetles: Like Ultracrawlers, but with a thick hide to add on to the armor, a larger size of 80x80x80 feet, and the ability to fly. Brawlers: Four-legged creatures that can stand up on their hind legs to engage in combat with enemies. They have impressive strength and are very difficult to destroy. When angered, they will get on all fours, boar tusks on its shoulders, and charge at enemies at high speeds, almost always resulting in their opponent's death. Stalkers: Soldiers that move slower, more quietly, only use blades and have cloaking devices. They tend to observe a battle long before sneaking behind enemy lines to assassinate leaders. Shielders: Soldiers with a large organic shield with a hard shell and extra armor added to it. They move in wall formation to protect the troops behind them from fire. The shield is bigger than them, at 8 feet tall and 5 feet wide. However the soldier's muscles have no problem hefting the mighty shield. Sometimes the shield has spikes. Tier 3 Mystic Swordsmen: Powerful Runesword and Runeshield wielding warriors. Runeshields are powerful shields, stronger than Omega Armor and counter Runesword attacks. Runeswords have the ability to weaken or disable any ability in their enemy. See: Runes. Commanders: More powerful Soldiers, deployed to command a group of Creatures. Once present, they can turn the tide of battle, but if they are killed, then the commanded troops will detonate themselves in grief. They can be formidable foes, capable of taking a tank shell to the chest when full armored. They carry heavy weaponry usually only found on fighters and small starships. Alpha: Alphas are the top of the creature chain. Human holders standing at 7 feet tall and clad in battle armor and bearing a sword as evil as its user, they can rival the Rift holder unless they become a Rift Master, then they would be swept aside. Moon: Moons are very rare creatures in the Shade's army, as they are about 1/20th the size of Earth's moon. They emit a weak gravity field and lash out with tentacles that dangle underneath them like octopus tentacles. They are commonly outfitted with heavy armor and powerful cannons. It is unknown how they move, but they have the ability to travel rather quickly and carry many troops with them. Monoliths: Planets. Shade Giant: Giant soldiers standing at 50 feet tall, wiping out cities in their path. Shade Ultra: Multiply a Shade Alpha by 1,000,000 and you're there.